Remembered but not Forgiven
by MysteryArtist
Summary: DUNCANxCOURTNEY. Courtney and Duncan meet up 5 years from TDI. They start to remember each other through-out they story. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello. My name is Courtney. I will be interviewing you for your job." Courtney said, as she walked to her business chair behind her desk full of papers.

"Whatever.." Duncan said, plainly. He didn't even want to be here. But he had to.

"Okay.. So your application says your 21 and your looking for a job. Your records say you've been to Juvy 6 times and Prison 2 times? Is this correct?" Courtney asked, surprised.

"Yeah.." Duncan said, practically falling asleep.

"Uh, listen. If you don't want this job, then leave. I have to go see my fiancé in 30 minutes." Courtney said, mad at his attitude.

"Right.." Duncan said. Her attitude is so.. So.. Princess like. Who does she think she is? "And who do you think you are, princess?"

"I think I am - wait what?" Courtney said, eyeing him. She glared at his dark black hair and blue eyes. Only Duncan called him princess. But he couldn't be him.. He doesn't have piercing, green hair, or a Mohawk.

"What do you mean what?" Duncan asked, angrily.

"You called me Princess. Only one guy I ever knew called me that. But you can't be _that_ Duncan. I haven't seen him for 5 years." Courtney said, reassuring herself.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen _my_ Princess for 5 years, too." Duncan said, getting up to leave. He had enough of this.

"You know what?! Your such a pig! Just leave, like you've been wanting to!" Courtney yelled.

"Did you just call me 'pig'?" Duncan asked, not angry but suspicious.

"Yes, now leave." Courtney said simply.

"Actually.. I'll stay.." Duncan said, smirking.

"Ugh!" Courtney complained. "I'm gonna be late to dinner.."

"Well, too bad Sweetheart." Duncan said. "You ever been on reality TV?"

"Uh, yes. Can I go?" Courtney asked. Weird.. He should be asking that.

"No, what show?"

"Total Drama Island. Or, what I call it, Total Drama Torture. Why?"

"Hmm, well bye." Duncan said, taking a business card with her number and e-mail address on it. He walked out casually.

I _hate him.. _Courtney thought. She packed up her stuff and left. _Jerk.. She rushed back home, dressed, and met her fiancé, Jason, at the restaurant._

"_Hey, sorry I'm late. Some jerk at the office held me up." Courtney said as she kissed Jason on the cheek._

"_It's okay." Jason said, smiling at her. They ordered and then started talking._


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was your day?" Jason asked me, sipping some of his water.

"Same old, same old." I answered.

"What about that jerk that held you up?" Jason asked.

"Oh.. Him.. Just another jerk.." I mumbled.

"Doesn't seem like it…" Jason said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No.." I mumble.

"Come on.. It'll make you feel better." Jason convinced.

"Doubt it.. But fine.." Courtney sighed. "This jerk name Duncan - "

"Duncan?! Like that jerk that hurt you?" Jason said, practically choking on his water.

"Yeah.. Anyway, he was acting obnoxious and he asked me stupid questions.. That's all I wanna talk about.. No more info.." I mumble.

"Okay.." Jason whispered. We ate our food in silence and said our good-byes. I drove home. I checked my cellphone because it was vibrating. I had one new voicemail.. Hmm.. Weird?

I checked it.

"_Hello Courtney. We've met before. This evening to be precise. So, you busy tomorrow? 'Cause I'm coming in again. Bye."_

It was that Duncan.. He acts so much like.. Like.. Like Duncan from the island.. But he can't be because.. Because he can't.

I set my phone down and head to bed. This is too much to handle.

NEXT DAY

I walked into my office and took off my coat. "Ah!" I yelled. Duncan was walking around, looking at my pictures! "What are you doing!? We're not even open yet!"

"Just wanted to drop by… so you busy then? We can go get coffee." Duncan said, sitting down.

"No… now leave and come back when we're OPEN!" I yelled, pointing to the door. Now I know why he went to Prison and Juvy! He broke in probably…

"Fine, but you gonna miss me, Sweetheart." Duncan said, walking off casually.

Hate him…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Heyyyyy! Sorry I haven't updated lately… Anyway, so my birthday is coming in 20 days! I can't wait! Anyway, the day 19th or 18th, I will update ALL my stories that are not completed! Yep… well I hope I can… I'll start writing J. Anyway, and on my birthday (which is on a Monday), I will release my Trent and Gwen drabble series! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

DUNCAN'S POV

And Princess was a CIT? And she can't even see that I'm _her_ Duncan. Or I _was._

So, she ran off for this life? To get married? To get a perfect job? Well, this was always her dream. Her perfect world. The world she needed.

But still, she had to marry that _dork_. I stared at the picture of her and her _fiancé_. I could have thrown up!

I thought she liked the dark side! What? What that just for the viewers watching us?

So, what am I gonna do now? Her office doesn't open for another hour!

COURTNEY'S POV

What a freak! A stalker I bet! That's why he's been in juvy and prison!

I sit down in my chair, accidentally hitting that table behind me. 2 pictures gets knocked off.

I bend over to pick them up. I recognize them. Our group picture from TDI, and the other one… why haven't I thrown this one out!?

I stare at it. Me and Duncan. He was practically suffocating me in his hug.

I miss him…

Wait, what? I stare at him in the picture. I just noticed… he had black hair under all that green! Yet, I never noticed because the green was so distracting. And… his eyes were blue. I guess I never noticed because of his piercing.

Hmm… he reminds me of the Duncan that was just in my office now.

Then it hit me… I missed that! That big thing right in front of me! That Duncan! He was my Duncan…

I ran out of the office, after Duncan.

DUNCAN'S POV

I heard footsteps behind me, fast ones. Are the cops on me again?

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled. Oops, force of habit. I had my hands up.

"I - Know - You - Didn't." Said an out of breath Courtney. I laughed.

"Ah, Princess. Have you found out the big secret?"

"Y-yes! Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked, hitting my shoulder. As if she could hurt me.

"I figured you could figure it out. You _were_ a CIT." I smirked.

She scowled at me. "Still!"

Ah, like old times…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I had to write another chapter… 2 people threatening me! LOLz, and, I forgot I even had this story… wow, I'm sad at myself.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

COURTNEY'S POV

"I can't believe you didn't tell me JERK!" I yelled.

Duncan smirked. "If I told you, I wouldn't be able to see that expression on your face!" he laughed.

I glared at him, then stomped on his foot. He smirked and said, "Just like old times, eh?"

"Ugh!" I yelled, then stomped off.

He, of course, followed behind me like a sick puppy. I rolled my eyes, but I felt like part of me liked that he was following me. I shook it off.

"Come on Princess!" he yelled.

I didn't answer. I just got into my car.

"Princess, seriously, it was just a joke." he said.

I stared at him. "Are. You. Kidding." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Come on! I haven't seen you, in what, how many year?!" I yell.

He was startled by my response. "5..." he mumbled.

"Exactly! NO PHONE CALLS! NO TEXTS! NO NOTHING!" I yell, wiping the tears from my eyes hurriedly.

"Princess…" he said.

"NO! I don't want to hear it. Just… leave me alone Duncan. Pretend this never happened. Just forget. Forget, just like how you forgot us." I told him, driving off.

DUNCAN'S POV

I was… shocked. She had _never _spoken to me like that. Not on Total Drama Island when I was a jerk. Never.

I guess I should have told her that my luggage was lost and I lost her number. I guess…

But no… she'd never believe me.

I don't know why, but I felt horribly ashamed. I felt horrible. I wanted to comfort her now… tell her I'm… sorry.

Are you crazy Duncan!? You never say sorry. _Never. _Not when you were caught cheating on your girlfriend… twice. Not when you disappoint your parents. Not when you steal.

I sigh. I know.

Then snap out of it!

I'm trying… I honestly am.

Take her advice. Forget her. Forget it all.

I'm trying… so hard. I have been trying. For 5 years… but no. She haunts every dream of mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I do have many stories though, that I need to update on. Plus, I do have a life, *gasp!* yes. It's true. I write for fun.**

**Sorry, short chapter too.**

**But again, sorry. It's not that I forget, I just don't have time. Again, sorry.**

**Oh, and I have a new site dedicated to TRENTxGWEN and DUNCANxCOURTNEY. The site name is on my profile.**

**Thanks. Read and Review please.**


End file.
